


and the stars exploding we'll be fireproof

by 10FTW



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam gets hurt but it's not serious, F/M, M/M, fun in cabeswater, just some Raven gang fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10FTW/pseuds/10FTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Parrish," Adam heard Ronan call. There was a level of recklessness and challenge in his words that Adam knew he wouldn't like whatever came out of Ronan's mouth next.</p><p>"What?" Adam replied, turning toward Ronan.</p><p>Ronan's grin was shark-toothed and infectious, "Race you to the top of that tree."</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the stars exploding we'll be fireproof

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this amazing fanart-  
> http://blueandtheboys.tumblr.com/post/134283827797  
> title from troye's Youth

"Hey, Parrish," Adam heard Ronan call. There was a level of recklessness and challenge in his words that Adam knew he wouldn't like whatever came out of Ronan's mouth next.

"What?" Adam replied, turning toward Ronan.

Ronan's grin was shark-toothed and infectious. "Race you to the top of that tree."

Adam leveled him with a flat stare but couldn't keep the beginnings of a smile off his lips. Currently, they were in Cabeswater with the rest of the gang, trying to see if Adam's strengthening the ley line would help reveal Glendower. Gansey and Blue had scouted ahead, and were also probably trying to subtly flirt with each other (it never really was subtle, but hey, it's the thought that counts). The tree Ronan gestured toward happened to be a massive sycamore, easily five stories tall.

Adam cocked his head and continued to stare at Ronan. "What's in it for me?"

Ronan paused, considering the question. His grin returned, sharper than ever. "If you win," he started, "you can drive the BMW."

"And if you win?" Adam questioned.

Ronan dismissed that with a wave of his hand. "I'll come up with something."

Adam ran the answers through his head. It would be nice to drive the BMW again, even better to hear Ronan's cursing when he eventually stalled it, but he still had no idea what Ronan would ask of him. Finally, he let the full smile slide into his face. "Deal."

They made their way over to the tree.

Ronan looked at Adam. "Three."

Adam met his gaze. "Two."

"One."

They both grabbed the nearest branch and started up. At first it was pretty easy, the branches were thick and close enough to guarantee foot and hand holds but as they got closer to the top, and as the tree started to sway more and more, Adam felt himself get nervous. Three quarters of the way up he made the mistake of looking down. His brief hesitation gave Ronan the necessary lead to win. Adam scurried up after him, determined not to be outdone.

-

Ronan watched as Adam glanced below him and nearly laughed at the mistake. He supposed he had a little bit of an advantage; the Barns had an abundance of trees to climb and Ronan had conquered each one many times in his childhood. As he took the last few feet he looked out at the view and waited for Adam to catch up.

"Goddamnit," he heard Adam mutter as he poked his head out of the canopy. "I can't believe I looked d-holy shit."

Adam gazed out at the scenery in front of them. Ronan had to agree, holy shit indeed. The sea of trees showed no sign of the shifting seasons they knew took place in Cabeswater, only the endless green spotted with bits of yellow and red of the summer/fall border they were currently at. Ronan shifted his gaze to watch Adam gape at the view. The direct sunlight spun his hair into gold and highlighted his high cheekbones and the tendons in his neck; it reflected in his eyes and made him look both ethereal and boyish. In that moment, he looked more like himself than Ronan had seen in the past month. Adam slowly dragged his gaze back to Ronan, giving him the time to school his features back into something more shark-like. He let his custom sharp smile break out. "Last one down has to sit in the back of the Pig."

Adam grinned right back, mischievous and completely carefree and Ronan's breath caught in his chest (muscle memory). "You're on."

The trek down was noisier than the climb up as they traded insults back and forth between laughs. A few feet from the ground, Ronan watched as Adam misjudged a step down and straighten his leg into midair. It was almost comical the way he spun his arms for balance before eventually falling. He landed with a small "Ow" and Ronan laughed and laughed at his bewildered expression. Adam joined him after not too long and whenever either of them would peter off, they would look at each other and crack up again. Blue and Gansey came running, concerned plastered on their faces, Noah appeared just behind them.

  
"What happened?" Gansey demanded.

"We heard a thump," Noah added.

Ronan dropped from his spot in the tree and landed lightly on his feet. "Idiot went and fell out of a tree," he said, jerking his thumb at Adam.

"Only after you challenged me to a race," Adam shot back.

"Which I won, by the way," Ronan countered.

Blue stepped in. "Okay, okay, whatever. Are you hurt?" She asked Adam.

"I twisted my ankle," Adam replied. "It kind of hurts," he admitted.

"Let me look at it," Blue said, crossing over to examine his foot.

Gansey made a noise of protest. "Blue, do you really think you're qualified to do this?"

Blue shot him a look of amusement. "Gansey I go to a public school," she laughed. "You learn pretty early to deal with your own injuries." This earned a small laugh from Noah, who nodded approvingly.

Gansey looked helplessly from Noah to Ronan. Ronan shrugged. "Let maggot do what she wants, it's not like there's any other option." He definitely did not notice that Adam's ankles were just as slender and elegant as his wrists, tendons hidden under the light swelling.

Blue made the diagnosis of a light sprain. "Make sure to ice and elevate it when we get back and take some Advil. Oh, and get a brace. I might have some old ones at home I could lend you."

"Okay, thanks" Adam said.

Ronan walked over and moved to help him to his feet. "Well, up you go."

"Oh no you don't," Blue protested. "He needs to stay off that ankle for at least the rest of the day." Her look grew uneasy at the gleam that entered Ronan's eyes. 

"Okay, then," Ronan said. He swiftly crouched down facing Adam and grabbed his right arm to sling it over his shoulders then quickly hoisted Adam over his shoulder. His right arm secured Adam's legs as his left kept a firm grip around Adam's wrist. 

"Wha-Come on, Ronan, put me down," Adam complained, hitting Ronan's back half-heartedly. Ronan ignored him, amusement in every inch of his face. "Gansey, can you please do something?" Adam pleaded.

Gansey chuckled. "Ronan, do you want to-"

"Nope," Ronan interjected cheerfully. He could feel Adam's wrist grow warmer as he grew more and more embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Adam," Gansey said, even though he didn't sound very sorry. "I tried."

"Liar," Adam muttered.

Ronan laughed at that and allowed himself a single stroke of his thumb across the soft inside of Adam's wrist. He tried to disguise it by adjusting his grip but the way Adam stilled told him he hadn't missed the gesture. Now it was Ronan's turn to blush and he felt his face heat up just as he felt Adams contented hum against his back. Emboldened, Ronan moved his thumb back and forth across Adams wrist again and reveled at the way Adam shivered at the touch.

"Enjoying the view?" Ronan heard Noah tease at Adam, just loud enough for Ronan to hear but too quiet for Gansey and Blue.

"Oh, go piss up a rope, Noah," Adam said in feigned exasperation and Ronan felt a small surge of pride at Adam's choice of insult.

Noah faded back to walk with Blue and Gansey and then they were back at the Pig. Ronan gently dropped Adam in the back seat, then walked around the back to sit in the other side. Noah disappeared to meet them back at Monmouth and Blue deposited herself in the passenger seat.

"Give me you foot," Ronan demanded once Adam got settled. 

"Why?" Adam asked, turning toward him.

"Maggot said you gotta elevate this shit, man," Ronan replied, motioning for Adan's foot.

"Yeah, I guess," Adam said, lifting his leg to rest it on Ronan's thigh. Ronan let his fingers trail around Adan's ankle, as if he was inspecting the damage. Eventually, he settled his hand on top of it and resolutely refused to glance over at Adam for the entirety of the ride, even as he felt Adams intense gaze bore into the side of his head.

He did, however, run his thumb once or twice (or three or four or five times) under the inside bone if Adam's ankle.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/suggestions are appreciated as always!


End file.
